


Wiggle Room

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Wiggle Room

Faith hooked Buffy's gaze from across the Bronze, through a sea of bodies and the wash of strobes. Buffy concentrated on Xander's quips and Willow babbling about the Dingoes' improvement. Faith danced, crashing in time with the pounding surf of music. Buffy gaped, realized she was getting reeled in, and wrenched her eyes away. Faith was gorgeous, fluid. Every move baited Buffy, yanking her attention. Faith wasn't demanding a dance from her now, or a kiss later, or a hot fuck after that. She knew she had Buffy on her line. Buffy fought for freedom, and trapped herself every time.


End file.
